


A Year in Tevinter

by Bingo Bramble (VodkaAndMaple)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Holiday Exchange, Anal Sex, But it's consensual and Dorian and Bull like it, Cos I like to imagine Bull has a LOT of precum, Don't try that at home kids, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, His hands are tied together but not actually TO anything, Just Dorian keeping his hands above his head because Bull told him to, Light Bondage, M/M, No Lube, Piercings, Post-Trespasser, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaAndMaple/pseuds/Bingo%20Bramble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Saterema for the 2015 Adoribull Holiday Exchange, which I really enjoyed participating in. Her prompts were;<br/>1. Gold piercings (nsfw piercings encouraged)<br/>2. Literally anything with finger sucking/licking<br/>3. Post-Trespasser marriage in Tevinter<br/>4. Dorian in super expensive clothing (silks, satin, gold etc) and Bull ruining it and taking it off.<br/>5. Bull fucking Dorian in front of a mirror with him all tied up in rope and telling him how pretty he is and making him watch while he praises him. </p>
<p>I took a bit of inspiration from each of the prompts.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” Dorian pushed more firmly back into Bull’s chest. “But perhaps I do need a refresher as to what good sex is.”</p>
<p>Bull hummed low in his throat; the deep sound rumbling through his chest until Dorian could feel it against his back and straight through to his heart.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Kadan. You’ve hardly touched the food. I’m starting to think you just want me here for your pleasure. Perhaps you should eat first.”</p>
<p>“But my hands are full,” Dorian said, pouting as he shut his eyes and let his head fall back onto Bull’s shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year in Tevinter

**Author's Note:**

> So I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading! Let me know your thoughts if you can in a comment. And if you have a possible request for future fluff, smut, or anything in-between, feel absolutely free to send me a message. I'm hoping to get back into writing fic and requests help with that :)
> 
> Also, please let me know if you spot any mistakes. I've searched through it multiple times but it's possible I missed something.
> 
> But enough of that; onto the story!

Dorian could feel the heat of the sun sneaking in through the window. It crept slowly but surely, caressing his naked skin where he lay, uncovered, on his sinfully soft mattress. When it reached his face he stretched and let out a contented sigh. A grey eye cracked open to peer out into the soft morning.  


It was his bedroom in Tevinter that greeted him, as it had done for the past year. Familiar motifs of golden snakes gleamed in the sunlight, and the large antique vanity and dresser beckoned him. Entirely unconcerned with his state of undress, Dorian rose out of the bed to ready himself for the day. The vanity mirror allowed him to watch himself as he draped loose layers over his bruised body. He pressed a finger into one discoloured area and shivered at the brief flare of a most delicious ache. Last night had been filled with a most… vigorous kind of exercise.  


He pulled his favourite burgundy robe over his bare shoulders; enjoying the cool and delightfully smooth silk as it brushed against his sleep and sun-warm skin. A handful of tiny clasps that glittered brightly held his outfit together enough that he could be considered fit for company. Or at least the company of one particular Qunari.  


Dorian sat on a plush stool in front of the vanity mirror, smoothing his moustache and hair out of its disarray with gentle, sweet-smelling oils. He opened a small ornate chest filled to the brim with tiny pots and brushes, and cast a critical eye down over the myriad of colours offered forth. His appearance was one he took pride in and today, the anniversary of Bull and his first year of blissful marriage and life in Tevinter, he planned to _shine_.  


A clean brush made of soft, white Halla fur was twirled carefully into a pot to gather shimmering gold dust, which Dorian then swiped over his eyelids. A tiny diamond was pressed gently into the corners of each eye and affixed with a gentle murmur of magic. He switched out the Halla brush for a firmer one made from the bristles of a prize-winning Druffalo, which he coated in his favourite dark kohl. Lining his eyes was a quick job, but one that never failed to make him feel powerful in his beauty. A light shimmer of rosé on his lips and he was _made_.  


Bull greeted him with a whistle as he entered the dining room.  


“ _Damn_ Kadan. I think I’m hungry for a different kind of lunch.”  


Dorian rolled his eyes, but knew his face was glowing from Bull’s reaction. “We survived our first year in Tevinter, Amatus; we are having that picnic even if it kills us.”  


Bull laughed and grabbed the large basket that had been sitting on the dining room table. “We’re alive and I count that as a win. Besides,” He openly leered at the glimpses of skin that flashed whenever Dorian so much as took a step. “I think I know what I want my anniversary gift to be.”  


“Savage.” Replied Dorian fondly, leading them out through the house’s back door and into the attached acres of Pavus land that were now rightfully his. The warm, musky smell of earth and growing things permeated the air the further they wandered past parts of neatly structured garden and the deeper areas that he ordered to be kept overgrown.  


They chatted as they ventured further through the greenery.  


“I received a letter from Sera the other day.” Dorian ducked under a low-lying branch and smirked as he felt a large hand caress his behind to ‘help’ him back up. “Both her and the Inquisitor are doing well. They’ve been causing havoc for some of the nobles that were talking of harsher laws regarding… something or other.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I couldn’t quite make out what she wrote underneath all of her drawings of Arcanist Dagna, so I assume that relationship is still going strong.”  


“Yeah Krem’s been round to see them and reckons it’s all good. Skinner is thinking of joining if she ever leaves the Chargers. More shems to harass and all that.”  


Time passed, the sun having reached its peak in the sky when Dorian finally motioned for Bull to stop in a small, isolated clearing. “This will do.”  


“Meets your standards, Kadan?”  


“The things that meet my standards are few and far between, Amatus.”  


Bull looked up with a smile as he lay out bowls of fruit and a magically chilled bottle of Antivan red.  


Dorian huffed at the fond look Bull had sent him. “And _yes_ perhaps you are _one_ of those things.”  


“Knew you loved me!” Bull said cheerfully as he sat down, nearly overturning the bowl of juicy looking strawberries.  


“Something like that,” murmured Dorian as he sat and arranged his layers of decadent fabric. He heard Bull growl as a glimpse of a piercing was enticingly shown for less than a second.  


Dorian popped a grape into his mouth and winked, nearly choking when Bull returned the favour with an over-the-top flex of his biceps.  


When the grape was no longer threatening to choke him, and he was sipping happily at a flute of wine, Dorian sighed and moved to lean back against Bull with a gentle smile.  


“It’s been a good year.”  


Bull put down his own wine and massaged Dorian’s arms, looking over his Kadan’s shoulder to see the pleased look on his face.  


“We’ve had awesome sex on nearly every surface and shocked the repressed ‘vints while we’re at it; I’d say that’s pretty damn perfect.”  


Dorian snorted into his wine. “Not quite what I meant.”  


Bull stopped massaging and gasped theatrically. “You didn’t enjoy the sex? You had a whole year of bad sex?”  


“Oh I wouldn’t say _that_ ,” Dorian pushed more firmly back into Bull’s chest. “But perhaps I do need a refresher as to what good sex _is_.”  


Bull hummed low in his throat; the deep sound rumbling through his chest until Dorian could feel it against his back and straight through to his heart.  


“I don’t know, Kadan. You’ve hardly touched the food. I’m starting to think you just want me here for your pleasure. Perhaps you should eat first.”  


Dorian traced the hand that wasn’t holding his wine under his silken robes and sighed as he gently twisted the skin-warm metal bar that ran through his nipple.  


“But my hands are _full_ ,” he said, pouting as he shut his eyes and let his head fall back onto Bull’s shoulder.  


A gentle yet persistent prodding at his lips made him open his eyes again. Grey, calloused fingers that held a strawberry out as an offering met his gaze. His eyes darted to the side to meet Bull’s as he opened his lips and took the strawberry in. The first bite he took burst the sweet juice across his tongue, and he gladly ate it. Just as soon as he had swallowed there was another strawberry there and ready to be eaten.  


Dorian held his mouth open slightly and let Bull push the strawberry in; his eyes going half-lidded in pleasure as the taste of it accosted him again. Except this time he bit down in time with his hand tugging and flicking at his nipple.  


For the third strawberry Dorian’s tongue darted out and teasingly traced a drop of juice from the thick tips of Bull’s fingers, and clumsily put down his glass of wine to brush his other hand down the other side of his chest.  


For the fourth strawberry Dorian made sure to keep eye contact with Bull as he curled his tongue around a knuckle.  


Instead of pulling away to grab another bit of fruit, Bull pressed two fingers forward until they were past Dorian’s lips. He pushed them down into the wet heat of his mouth and rubbed slightly at the tongue that met him with the rough pads of his fingers.  


Dorian moaned and sucked once before offering up his throat to encourage the fingers to go deeper. The fingers took the invitation; pressing forward until their shape and taste filled his mouth completely. He wanted to wrap his tongue around them again and feel the scars and bumps as he licked along the knuckles to the fingertips and nails, but Bull’s fingers were so large and thick in his mouth that he had to content himself with sucking them and moaning at their feel.  


Bull himself moaned deep and long at a particularly firm suck. He could hold back no longer at the pretty picture Dorian painted in his robes and shimmering makeup with his lips stretched willingly wide over two fingers. Bull pulled them out, watching a string of saliva stretch between them and Dorian’s lips until it broke, and turned Dorian around, pushing him to lay on the grass floor.  


Dorian seemed to try and pull himself back together at that, “My robes!”  


“ _Fuck_ the robes.”  


Bull searched the silk for the tiny clasps that held it all together before giving up and simply pulling until the fabric gave up beneath his strength and tore to reveal the prize it covered. Bronze skin that had only become darker from the Tevinter sun set a beautiful backdrop for rosy nipples that gleamed with silver and gold piercings.  


He knew he had no hope of resisting such a spread and leaned over Dorian, lowering his mouth to a needy nipple and lapping at it with his tongue. He poked the tip of his tongue through the circle of one piercing and tugged until Dorian gasped deliciously. Bull reluctantly left that to pay attention to the other nipple; running the flat of his tongue up and down it roughly until he was practically laving the soaked piercing; letting it catch slightly every time he did so.  


Dorian moaned and thrust his hips to try and find the friction he so desperately wanted. The sweet, sharp pain of his piercings, and the soothing wet heat of Bull’s tongue was too much and yet at the same time simply not enough.  


“Bull! I need… I need—!” Dorian reached up blindly and tugged at one of Bull’s horns until they were kissing wetly, messily; Bull resisting the urge to tug at Dorian’s ball tongue piercing.  


“I know, Kadan,” he reassured.  


Bull grabbed hold of the burgundy silk and ripped a long strip off, smirking at Dorian’s horrified gasp as the delicate fabric was stretched to its limit until it fell apart. Bull captured Dorian’s manicured hands in one of his own and pulled them up above Dorian’s head until he was panting slightly at the stretch. Bull tied the strip of silk around the delicate wrists firmly. Dorian tested the bonds, tugging until he realised, with an aroused whimper, that he would not be able to get out.  


“Keep them there Kadan; if you move them I’ll stop.”  


Dorian dug his fingers into the grass and nodded, a bead of sweat curling enticingly around his jaw.  


Bull moved back onto his knees, ignoring the ache in his bad leg. The picture in front of him was worth the pain; Dorian all trussed up and needy and so, _so_ beautiful with his wanting. Bull could see that Dorian fought with himself to keep his arms up above his head just like his Amatus had told him to. The flushed bronze skin gleamed with sweat and the beginning of grass stains that were creeping up his ribs just made the boy so very, _very_ pretty and delectable.  


Bull swooped and took Dorian’s length straight down his throat. Dorian let out a choked off gasp, unprepared for the heat and sheer pleasure after receiving only mere teasing. His hips twitched slightly and ached to thrust into Bull’s sucking mouth with abandon, but a warning pinch to his inner thigh made him fight to stay still. His fingers tore through the grass and raked dirt under his nails as his legs shook imperceptibly with the need to move.  


Bull sucked up and down Dorian’s firm length, letting his saliva pool around the base into a wet mess that dripped and spread until it soaked Dorian’s base. A sharp hint of teeth had Dorian whining high as they grazed up and over the swollen tip; a sweet contrast to the strong flexing of Bull’s throat when it worked to swallow Dorian down.  


Bull backed off, wiping his grinning mouth with one hand while the other pressed into Dorian’s thigh in a rough massage that would make the skin bloom with gorgeous bruises. Dorian pushed his thigh into the questing fingers and went boneless under the tight grip, basking in the pleasant haze that covered his mind at the move.  


The flute of wine, still somehow not overturned from Dorian’s involuntary shivers and twitches, caught Bull’s eye. He held the glass up and considered the red liquid. Dorian gasped as the wine was poured over his chest and further down until it dripped between his spread thighs to where he _ached_ and wanted Bull the most. A large grey hand moved over his stomach, rubbing at the wine as if it were a body cream. The hand let the liquid tickle over Dorian’s ribs until dripped off onto the remains of the robes that Dorian lay on, staining the burgundy silk an even darker red.  


Bull leant on his forearm over Dorian and followed his hand with his tongue; taking in the heady concoction that was expensive wine and his Kadan; one of his favourite tastes. It was pure Dorian; unleashed from the masks and constraints that Tevinter life demanded, but which made these messy moments mean so much _more_.  


His fingertips grazed down over Dorian’s stomach and teasingly tugged at the wanting length of his cock before prodding at the tight furl of muscle that hid from sight. Dorian lifted his head to catch Bull’s eye before it fell back, too heavy to hold. His eyes threatened to roll back as he felt Bull press a wine and saliva-slick thumb teasingly at the entrance; he wanted it to just push past and enter and just _fuck him_.  


“ _Amatus_ ,” he moaned with a hitch to his breath that he knew drove Bull mad. “I need it. I need it I _need_ it.”  


Bull shuddered. “Oh you’re just so good to me Kadan,” he murmured as he pressed a finger into the tight muscle until it gave way and sucked it in like nothing else. “You’re just so perfect and good.”  
Dorian let out a sound that could have been a moan or a sob, or even both.  


“ _Yes_ ,” hissed Bull as he pushed in another finger and begun to stretch Dorian. “So perfect and good and _tight_. You’re so pretty like this; all spread out on my fingers and wanting more, wanting to _fuck_ yourself back onto them but keeping still like I told you to because you just love being so _good_ to me.”  


Dorian sobbed and kicked out a leg until Bull caught it and pressed it back into his chest; letting him feel the muscle burn pleasantly as it stretched.  


“For you Amatus, anything for you,” he babbled as the fingers inside of him curled and thrust and made the delicious heat that was pooling in his stomach that much stronger.  


“My pretty and perfect Kadan…”  


Bull took his fingers out and gazed heatedly at how Dorian’s ass gaped obscenely and seemed to beg to be filled again. He pulled his pants down enough to grab hold of his cock and stroke, using his copious pre-cum and some saliva to ease the way. He was _so close_ but he fought off the release, knowing it would be even sweeter to cum inside of his good and gorgeous Kadan who _writhed_ on the ground before him with pleasure and yet, through it all, kept his surely aching arms locked above his head by sheer willpower and a deep-rooted desire to be so very _good_ for his Amatus.  


Bull teasingly rubbed the tip of his cock around the furl of muscle before pushing in slowly, taking in the way Dorian tensed and then just released all of the tension; welcoming Bull into him just like he always did. The unrestrained pleasure on his face as he rocked back onto the large cock that filled him to the brim, the way he let out breathless little gasps and was unconcerned with how sweat had made his kohl run until it stained his cheeks and just made him even more beautiful and perfect and sweet was so very, very _right_ and how Bull almost wished he would always be.  


The sweet, slow thrusting didn’t stay that way for long; the clenching heat too much to keep up such a rhythm. Bull sped up, knowing he wouldn’t last, pounding into the soft flesh that held on so tight when he pulled out almost all the way, only to completely give way as he pushed back in so deep so quickly that the air was filled with the quick and loud slaps of skin on skin.  


Dorian could feel how large and perfect Bull was as his cock worked inside of him and filled him up until he knew nothing else. He rocked back as best he could; his abs aching from the angle but the building of pleasure in his stomach too thick to ignore. His arms hurt and he so desperately wanted to wrap them around Bull’s neck and hold on, but he scrabbled against the dirt to keep them where they were, moaning deep in his throat as a calloused hand covered his sore wrists.  


Bull grasped the bound wrists with one hand as he thrust again and again; feeling the taught tied silk with his thumb. He stroked Dorian’s dick with his other hand in time with his thrusts. In and out. In and out. The pleasure inside them both spiraled higher and higher, hotter and hotter, until Dorian’s back arched as he came all over Bull’s hand and his own stomach. With Dorian tightening almost painfully around his cock, Bull couldn’t hold back anymore and with one last thrust pressed deep into Dorian and came inside of him, filling him up until Bull was completely spent and he could feel the squelching of the cum as his dick moved.  


Bull pulled out, leaning back to watch as cum dripped out and trickled down to cover robe and grass alike. Dorian sighed at the almost ticklish feeling of the slow dribble and smiled tiredly at Bull when the Qunari’s face came closer and closer into his vision until they were sharing a slow, sweet kiss.  


“Kadan…” whispered Bull as he laid a kiss onto Dorian’s bound hands before untying them and massaging the wrists gently.  


Dorian sighed happily, “Amatus.”  


 

Later, Dorian would complain about the drying cum, and the ruined robes, and Bull would laugh loudly before helping.  


For now they simply enjoyed the moment for what it was.  


There would be another year in Tevinter. And another.  


And then, with a little luck, there would be many, many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Saterema asks for smut and I can't help but add fluff. I'm such a sap.


End file.
